Forever Alone?
by khirythekiwi
Summary: This story is about a girl name Chrissy, who was just drafted to RAW along with her bestfriends, Christian and Jack Swagger. Chrissy is alone, she doesn't know anyone on the RAW brand really, but, she meets someone special on the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, we're on RAW now. I can get used to this." Jack said.

"Yeah, being on RAW and getting used to it is gonna be easy...Chrissy, do you like the fact that you were drafted?" Christian said.

"I guess...it's going to be hard to get used to. I mean, I've been on Smackdown this whole time I been in the WWE. I just don't know but, in about 2-3 months, I'll let you know how I like it." Chrissy said.

"Chrissy, don't be sad about this. Sure, it will be hard to get used to but, you'll like it. Trust me." Christian said.

"He's right Chrissy, and, we'll make your experience the best, your bestfriends got you back, kay?" Jack said while hugging her.

"I believe you guys and yes, I've got the bestest bestfriends ever, I love you guys." Chrissy says. Jack and Christian were off to the ring since they had their first matches since the draft. Chrissy knows no one really on the RAW brand. She feels alone, she was soo attached to Smackdown. Chrissy is sitting backstage playing on her iPhone until Miz and Alex Riley apporach her.

"Hey, I know you, you're Chrissy...the current Women's Champion." Miz says.

"Why yes, I am. And, you're Miz. The Great of Awesomeness and current WWE Champ. Just wanted to say, I'm a huge fan of yours." Chrissy said.

"Thank you so much, congrats on your win for the title. That was a match that was worth watching." Miz said.

"Awh, thanks so much." Chrissy said.

"Ooooh, I wanna introduce you to my great/bestfriend/bro, Alex Riley." Miz said. As Alex stares at her, he couldn't stop. To him, she was the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

"A pleasure to meet you Chrissy." Alex said with a smile.

"Hehe, a pleasure to meet you too." Chrissy said.

"Well, how are you liking RAW so far?" Miz said.

"Ehhh, it's going to get hard to get used to but, I think I'll enjoy it here." Chrissy said.

"Well, to make your first apperance special, why won't you come out to me and Alex's match tonight? You can sit at commentary.

"Wow, that's such a sweet offer. Yeah, I'll do it." Chrissy said.

"Alright then, meet me and Miz but the curtain." Alex said.

"You got it." Chrissy said. Just about 10 mins later, she meets them by the curtain. Their match soon bagan and they all walked out together. The crowd was happy to see Chrissy at RAW. She felt honored and was begnning to smile again. And she watches Miz and Alex's match, she has a huge smile on her face as she talks to Jerry and Cole on commentary. Miz and Alex won their match, after the amtch, they head backstage.

"Wow, you guys did amazing! I really enjoyed the match. Thanks for inviting me out there tonight." Chrissy said as she headed for a water bottle.

"No problem Chrissy, we're just trying to make your RAW experience fun and exciting." Alex said.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go backstage and pack up." Chrissy said. As she was walking off, Alex stops her.

"Chrissy, it was really cool having you out there tonight. But, I got a question for you..." Alex said.

"Okay, what it is? Chrissy said with a smile on her face.

"I have an intergender match against Cody and Layla next week on Smackdown. I was actually invivted by Cody...you know, me and him have so beef and yeah. I was wondering if you would be my partner?" Alex asked nervously.

"Against Layla and Cody? Hmmm, I have unfinished business with Layla. Sure, Alex, I will be your partner." Chrissy said.

"Awesome. Thank you." Alex said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow?" Chrissy said as she walked out.

"Yes, you will!" Alex said as he walked away. He and Miz left the arena and headed to their hotel. They got to their hotel room and Alex was dicussing with Miz about Chrissy.

"Dude, Chrissy, she's amazing. I wanna get to know her more." Alex said.

"She is one sweet girl, haa, I think you'll have that chance Alex. Just make her feel at home on RAW. She doesn't know anyone really..." Miz said.

" Oh really? That sucks. I'll make her feel at home." Alex said as he jumped into his bed.

"Haha, you better. Well, we gotta go to sleeep." Miz said.

"You're right, goood night bro." Alex said. As Miz fell asleep, Alex stayed up and was basically talking to himself.

"Chrissy, such a beautiful woman. I feel bad for her though, she knows no one on this brand. Hm, what's the perfect way to make her feel at home? I have to think about it, I'm glad she's my partner next week. We're going to kick ass, since we both have beef with Layla and Cody, this is going to be a good match. A must watch. I GOT IT. I know exactly how to make her feel at home. Chrissy is the most extreme diva here, she owns in extreme matches, sooo, this intergender match is gonna be a Extreme Rules match. She'll enjoy that idea." Alex said to himself. It's the next morning and Alex wakes up to a text to his phone saying:

"_Hey Alex, it's Chrissy. Miz gave me your number so don't be afraid, ha. Once again, I couldn't thank you for having me as your partner. I seriously can't wait for this match. And, one more thing, I was just wondering, mind coming out to lunch with me today? I really don't know anyone on the roster and I really wanna get to know you. Sorry if that sounding wierd but, yeah. I hope you're able to go." _From reads this text and replys back.

"_No problem Chrissy and of course, I would love to go to lunch with you. And, once we're done, I'll introduce you to the entire roster so you won't feel like you don't have friends here. We're all a family here!" _From Alex.

"_Haha, thank Alex and yes, that's a wonderful idea. I'd like that. Meet me downstairs around 11:30." _From Chrissy. Alex was pretty excited about this lunch or "date" as her called. He's getting ready for it and Miz wakes up.

"What are you getting all nice and handsome for?" Miz asked.

"Chrissy, she invitved me out to lunch with her. Then after, I'mma go introduce her to the entire RAW roster, I'm doing what you said, make her feel at home." Alex said.

" And, you're doing the right thing man, keep doing what you're doing. We got that house show later on so don't be late." Miz said. Alex noticed that's it's 11:30. With his nice blue button up shirt and those jeans with the white belt, he meets Chrissy downstairs.

"Wow Alex, you lookk...handsome." Chrissy said.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous as usual Chrissy, shall we?" Alex said.

"We shall." Chrissy.

* * *

And, that's the first chapter! Amazing right?

What shall happen at lunch, huh?

Review please! (:

Thanks for reading! . 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy and Alex head off to the restruant for lunch. When they walk in, the whole RAW roster is there.

"Welcome to RAW Chrissy." the whole RAW roster said. She was stunned and pretty nervous, she just stared and stared.

"Chrissy, are you okay? Are you in space or something?" Alex said. Chrissy wouldn't move and she was still staring. Everyone was wondering why she was being like that. Alex had a worried look, he thought that this idea may had been a bad idea.

"...is she okay? Chrissy, snap out of it...your bestfriends are talking to you." Christian said.

"Dude, why is she like this? Why won't she say something or even move?" Jack said.

"I don't know...I thought this would be a great idea for her. Her gettting to know everyone on the RAW roster.." Alex said.

"Feel her arms, she's shaking...why is she shaking?" Jack said. Christian then remembered something, she tends to black out when she meets so many new people, then she shakes. Chrissy is so used to being around the same people.

"Remember Jack? Her first night on Smackdown? Christian said.

"Oh yeah, she blacked out and didn't say anything for like 20 mins." Jack said. The RAW roster was still confused.

"We gotta get her out of here, like now." Alex said. They take her outside and she snaps out of it.

"You did it again Chrissy. You blacked out and started shaking." Jack said.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean too. Ugh, so sorry Alex, I just can't...I need to go back to the hotel room." Chrissy said as she rushed to the car.

"I'll take her back, thanks you guys." Alex said as he walked to the car. They get back to the hotel and Chrissy rushes to her room. Alex ran after her.

"I've only been here for like a day and can't handle it already. Like seriously, what is wrong with me? Why can't I get used to the being on RAW? I just can't..." Chrissy said.

"It'll take time to get used to it, Jack and Christian are already used to it because they were on RAW before. You've been on Smackdown your whole entire career with the WWE. They thought it was time for a change, change is good at this point. You can show the RAW divas what you got. You already proved the SD divas, you're Women's Champion right now. Be happy, please. I would hate to see you struggle because you don't know everyone. And, we have a intergender match next week, and just too make you happy, I made it an Extreme Rules match, just for you. You can show everyone backstage what you've got."

"You did that? Just for me Alex? Wow, thank you. And yes, change is good at this point. Sorry that I ruined our lunch today." Chrissy said.

"It's totally fine! Don't trippy about it, I understand, meeting new people can cause people to shake up and black out. I gotta go work-out. Text you later. Be happy!" Alex said as he walked out the door.

"Thank you Alex and you have a good work-out. I'll most def text you later on!" Chrissy said as she smiled. Alex heads down to the gym and spots Miz there.

"How did lunch go?" Miz said.

"Didn't go so well, she froze up and started shaking. She couldn't handle it. The entire RAW roster was there, so yeah." Alex said.

"Oh, damn. That sucks. But, I can understand, she was on Smackdown for a long time and having to come to RAW is gonna be hard to get used to." Miz said.

"Yeah, I just gotta let her adjust to the new enviroment, and plus, she has a match next week so she can show the whole backstage what she got. And, that match is her speciality, a intergender Extreme Rules match." Alex said.

"Woah, is she ready for that?" Miz said.

"Come on Miz, she OWNS in those matches. And, it's against Cody and Layla, she had unfinished business with Layla anyways." Alex said.

"You are right, she does owns those matches. Can't wait to see the match then." Miz said.

"You'll enjoy it, got to give it my all." Alex said. He hears his phone ring and he notices it's a text message from someone unknown.

"_Just letting you know that you better stay away from Chrissy. I can careless about her being new on RAW, you just need to stay away from her. You guys just met, yeah but I don't want you to get to know her even more. She's mine and forever mine. Oh, and I will be making a special debut on RAW next week, maybe during your match to give you a message. Who knows." _From unknown.

"What the hell? I wonder who texted me this. I gotta ask Chrissy about this...she probably knows." Alex runs up to Chrissy's hotel room and notices that she's asleep.

"I really can't bother her right now, I'll ask her later." Alex said. He was trying to sneak out but dropped his phone. Chrissy wakes up.

"Alex, is that you?" Chrissy said as she rises up from her bed.

"Yeah, its me. Sorry that I woke you up. I'll be leaving right now." Alex said.

"Wait, don't leave. Why are you here?" Chrissy asked. Alex didn't want to scare her with this but, he just had to.

"I got this text message from some idiot I don't know. I think he's trying to protect you from me or something. Here, read it." Alex said. She reads the text and finally firgues out who it is that texted Alex that.

"Oh god, he's doing it again. It's my ex Riley. He's does this all the time. I can't stand it. Just ignore him, please. Don't even text back." Chrissy said with a worried face.

"Ooh, alright. I won't do it. But, dude, we barley meet anyways..." Alex said.

"I know. Can we just forget about it? I don't even wanna talk about it. I'mma head back to my nap." Chrissy said as she layed back down.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." Alex said as he walked out the room. Alex couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. He constantly just wondered how this Riley dude would debut in his match next week. He headed down to his room.

"Eh, I really can't even think about him anyways. I've gotta prepare for this match I have with Layla and Cody next week. And, it's not no ordinary match, it's an intergender Extreme Rules match." Alex said to himself. Alex then gets a text message from Chrissy.

"_Alex, I really don't want you to worry about this. Yeah, I guess he is debuting during our match gut don't let it get to you. He's not worth it. So please, don't worry."_

_

* * *

_

End of the second chapter.

Oooh, Riley is making a bigger problem! What shall happen?

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

_It's the night of Alex and Chrissy's match, Alex goes picks up Chrissy and they head to the arena. Alex, he looks unready for this match. He's too busy focusing on when Riley will be debuting tonight._

"Alex, what's up with you? Why do you seem all not ready? Is this because of Riley?" Chrissy said.

"Yeah Chrissy, it is. I feel it, he's debuting in our match tonight. He's going to ruin everything. I just don't know." Alex said as he puts his haead on his locker.

"Oh geez Alex, he won't do anything, trust me. I know how to handle Riley. He won't put his hands on me, and most def not you, you know why? Because I'll be protecting you. Riley isn't in my life anymore, I'm starting fresh and new. So, can you be happy that this match is happening? You get to destory Cody...put a smile on your face." Chrissy says.

"You're right. I shouldn't be trippin. We have a fucken match to win...let's go." Alex said. As they walked away to the curtains to head out to the ring, there was a shadow and some guy was laughing. Layla and Chrissy start out the match, Chrissy used chairs, kendo sticks, ladder, everything you can think of. She wanted to prove to everyone that she's extreme, show them what she got. Chrissy and Alex win the match, the crowd on their feet, clapping, excited for the effort she did. Cole said it was a match to remember. When Alex and Chrissy were celebrating in the ring, the lights goes off. After a good 4 seconds, lights are on, Chrissy wasn't there anymore. Alex grabs the mic.

"CHRISSY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Alex said. Someone else is laughing on a different mic. The lights shut off again, after a good 5 seconds, Alex was knocked out cold. Someone with a mask on was in the ring, he rips the mask off and it's Riley.

"Oh dear Alex, I told you it was me. I TOLD you I was coming tonight, after, during or before your match. Seemed like you didn't care huh? Your dearly little Chrissy is with me now, she won't be coming back. Christian and Jack both rush to the ring, Riley is scared out the ring and runs backstage. Alex is carried out by both Jack and Christian. He didn't look so good, so they took him to the hospital.

* * *

"Woah, where in the hell am I?" Alex said.

"You're in the hospital bro. Riley came, he got you with a steel chair to the back of your head." Jack said.

"He came? I fuckin knew it. Wait, where's Chrissy?" Alex said.

"He has her. We don't know what happened. The lights went off, poof, she's gone." Christian said.

"OH MY GOSH, I can't be here right now. We have to go look for her." Alex said.

"She can handle it Alex, she called us already. Trust us, we know how Chrissy is. She'll be fine."

"I knew she was a strong girl." Alex said.

"She is, this is why we love her." Jack said.

"Yeah, I think I love her too...but, anyways...I'm staying over night here, aren't I?" Alex said.

"Yes, you are. The doctor said it's possible that you might have a concussion. They gotta make sure you're alright. Well, me and Jack have to head out and TRY to locate Chrissy. We'll text you if we have any update."

"Gotta it, night guys." Alex said. Jack and Christian left. All Alex was thinking about was Chrissy. He really hoped that she was okay. BUT, instead, he calls Riley, for a deal.

"Oh well look, it's mister Alex." Riley said.

"Cut the crap Riley. I want a match. On RAW next week. I want to destory you. A concussion isn't keeping me from kicking your ass." Alex said.

"Oh, shut up Alex. You aren't fooling anybody and you got your match, but, what's in it for me?" Riley said.

"You win, I quit the WWE. I win, Chrissy is mine." Alex said.

"You got it , but you won't be seeing her until next week. So, this is our goodbye until next week." Riley said. He hung up. Alex was pretty happy on how this was heading but, he just wanted to know if Chrissy is safe. It's the next morning and Alex is released from the hospital. He drives himself to his hotel and everyone is in lobby to see if he's alright.

"Yo dude, you alright? I could had came and got you..." Jack said as he helps Alex with his bag.

"Thanks but I'm good bro, nothing bad, no broken bones, no concussions everyone, Alex Riley is good." Alex screamed to everyone, even though he knows he was lying about his concussion. Everyone was relieved and headed to their hotel rooms. Jack helps Alex up the stairs and carries his bags to his room.

"Anything else you need Alex?" Jack said as he put Alex's bags down.

"I'm fine, thanks again. I'll make it through, but, have you seen Chrissy around here?" Alex asked.

"Um, nope. Haven't seen her. Oh wait, that bastard Riley has her, doesn't he? Alex, she'll be safe, she may be shy and really paranoid but, she's a really tough and we'll find her way out. He were knocked out and I don't want you stressing anymore over this. She's strong, believe that." Jack said.

"I trust you on this Jack." Alex said as he sits down on the couch.

* * *

**Switching over to Chrissy and Riley.**

"Nice try Riley, you're not getting me back." Chrissy said as she stares at the window.

"Oh really? Chrissy, I've won you back how many times? Let's think back...3 times. I just have the charm that you can't let go of." Riley said as he grabs Chrissy's hands.

"Not this time, those were _**mistakes. **_And guess what? It's not happening again. Getting back at Alex for it doesn't help. How did you even get his number?" Chrissy questioned, taking her hands back. Riley didn't say a word.

"You were in my locker room weren't you? You went through my phone..." Chrissy yelled at him.

"Well, duh, how would I had found Alex's number. He's no good for you." Riley said.

"And how would you know? He knows how to treat a girl, unlike you. You treated me like crap and I was stupid enough to take you back, _**3 times.**_" Chrissy said.

"I'm just better than him, okay Chrissy, WAY BETTER. He's nothing." Riley said.

"He's nothing, or do you mean, you're nothing. Riley, you disgust me, a lot." Chrissy said.

"You won't be saying that when I fight your little boyfriend in a match next week on RAW." Riley said backing away from Chrissy.

'Woah woah woah, next week?" Christy said. Chrissy didn't want Alex fighting after the serious concussion he had. She knew for a fact that he had one because she saw how hard he was hit with the chair. She wanted to text him but Riley had her phone.

"Yep, and you'll be in my corner of course." Riley said with a little smirk.

"Wait, may we add a little twist to this match?" Chrissy said.

"Sure, why not? What's the twist?" Riley said.

"I'm the refree of the match." Chrissy said.

"Fine but, no funny shit Chrissy, fair and square." Riley said.

"Alright, you got it." Chrissy said looking away at the window with a smile on her face.

This ends chapter 3! Chrissy is now the ref of next week's match?

What will happen?

Review please!(:


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait on this story update, I'm listening to Diggy Simmons' music which is helping me finish the chapter, like I always say, please do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_RAW; later on that night..._

Chrissy prepares for this match showdown between Riley and Alex. She stretches while listening to McFly, which is really pumping her up. She was so into the music, that she grabbed her hairbrush and was singing like she was on stage in front of a big crowd. As she did this, Alex watched from the door, he was giggling and laughing, he then ran up behind her and hugged her.

"Woah, didn't know that was you Alex! I guess you saw my little show, huh?" Chrissy said as she hugged Alex back.

"I indeed did see your little show and I enjoyed every single bit of it, you're so adorable." Alex said as he stared into Chrissy's eyes.

"Why thank you. I'm blushing, it's pretty obivous right?" Chrissy said while laughing. The 2 were talking about what was going to be happening tonight, then Jack and Christian walk in.

"Told you Alex, told you she knew what she was doing." Jack said.

"And I believed you, I trusted you, thanks man for not making me all worried." Alex said.

"You were worried about me?" Chrissy asked.

"We all were, but we knew you had some type of twist or idea to get out of the situation. Your bestfriends know you very well Chrissy." Christian said as he walked over to hug Chrissy.

"I have some awesome ass bestfriends then, ha, but, as you can see, I'm in a black and white striped shirt. I'm a ref tonight." Chrissy said as she smiled.

"We can see that. For RIley and Alex's match tonight? What's the winner get?" Jack asked.

If he wins, I quit the WWE, I win, Chrissy's mines. I guess Riley's still in love with her, but, I'm not letting her have to go back to that horrible relationship with some dipshit like Riley. He doesn't deserve her." Alex said.

"Wow, a match to look forward to and damn Alex, you and Riley must had done a lot of talking." Christian said.

"Yeah, it sounded like a lot but, thanks for being all worried about me Alex. Ha, but, I'm fine now, no need to worry now. You should go get ready for your match." Chrissy said as she walked Alex to his locker room.

* * *

_The match..._

It was pretty hard for Alex not to use weapons so the match was turned into a No DQ match. The match was just amazing, Chrissy tired her hardest not to get hit with anything. Alex was in control for most of the match, but when he set up for a spear, Riley moved out the way and he hit Chrissy with the spear, she was knocked out, then Alex was hit in the back with a chair shot. The match contiuned on with Riley in control but Alex was back into the match. With one DDT, he went for the pin, Chrissy was able to recover.

_1..._

_2..._

_3! And your winner is Alex Riley!_

Chrissy raised Alex's hand with one hand on her stomatch, Alex bent down to make sure she was okay, she seemed to be alright. The crowed cheered and Alex spung Chrissy but then realized she was still hurt from the spear. They head up the ramp backstage to go get an icepack for her stomatch.

"Chrissy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Alex, I know. You didn't mean to hit me with the spear, he moved out the way and I got hit, I'm good, I just need to ice it and I'll be good. But, in better news, you freakin won the match. One hell of a match that was, congrats dude." Chrissy said as she hugged him while still holding her stomach with her other hand.

"Thanks, thanks for being such a awesome ref" Alex said as he stared into Chrissy's eyes. His face got closer to hers, he was leaning in for a kiss...

"YO BRO, congrats dude! You KILLED that match. I'm impressed." Miz said as he ran towards Alex, which ruined the moment.

"Oh crap, I think I ruined the moment that was happening here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"It's okay, I've gotten go back and see if my stomach's okay and have to go check in with my best friends but I'll text you later Alex!" Chrissy said as she ran back to where the trainers were.

"She's so gorgeous, all I do is think about. Riley won't be messing with her anymore."

"You should go ask her on a date, since the last time you took her out, it was a huge..."

"Don't mention it to me, but I'll take your advice and ask her tomorrow. I hope she says yes, but I'll catch you later. I need to go change and pack up, meet you in the car." Alex said as he walks to his locker room. Riley was in there, sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped up in white banage.

"Riley, what the hell do you want?"

"Geez, I was just gonna tell you, good match out there tonight. He proved to me how much you really do like her, I just need to move on."

"Psh, I don't know what you're talking about...I don't like her. You're crazy. And besides, why in the hell are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Dude, I can tell you do by the strength you had out there tonight. You do like her, a lot. And, it's called being a good sport. Sure, I might have stole her and kept her but, tonight made me realized that I have to forget about her, so, there's your wish. I won't mess with her anymore." Riley said as he walked out the locker room. Alex was confused yet happy that Riley won't be messing with her anymroe but, why? Why was Riley being so damn nice? After 10 mins, that was off his mind. He then changed into a nice black button on with jean shorts, and a nice white belt. He has everything packed, he walked outside his locker room door and found Chrissy standing there with a nice floral strapless shirt, with black shorts that had a nice laced brown belt.

"Chrissy, totally sorry that Miz came and ruined the moment but..." She cuts him off and presses her lips against his. Alex was surprised but then relaxed and continued to kiss her. She finally pulled back and smiled.

"You didn't expect that, didn't you?"

"No, I actually wasn't. Thank you for that wonderful kiss."

"You're welcome, you deserved it after everything you've done for me since my move to RAW, you've been a great friend Alex. Thank you, for everything you've done." Chrissy said.

"No problem."

"Oh, one more question. I was wondering, will you go on a date with me? I kinda blew it the last time since I froze up and freaked out and left. My sorrys about that by the way but I'm all good now! I was thinking of go kart racing?"

"You didn't blow it, you were just a little nervous and yes, that date is fine by me. Saturday?"

"Saturday is good with me Alex. I'll see you tomorrow." Chrissy said as she went into her rental car.

"I think she read my damn mind Miz. She asked me on a date, I didn't ask her, _**she asked me.**_ Oh, and she kissed me, after the moment that you ruined for us. This little thing between me and her, I like it a lot and it's going pretty well." Alex said as he belted himself in the rental car.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know until I go closer and saw but, yes, that's good news. This little thing is good for you bro, so I suggest you get us to the hotel, get some sleep and be up for tomorrow. You don't wanna overslept on this date, do you?" Miz said. As soon as he said that, Alex drove off. That whole night, Chrissy and Alex were texting until 3:30am. The conversation changed and changed everytime, she told him how the highschool and college life was for her to him being in FCW to becoming an rookie on season 2 of NXT. He laughed and giggled which was causing Miz not to sleep.

"Alex, STOP THE GIGGLING AND GET SOME SLEEP." Miz yelled. Soon after that, Alex was sound asleep. The next morning, Chrissy recieved a text message:

"_Good morning beautiful, our convo last night was amazing. Sorry that I had to go, Miz was getting annoyed with my constant giggling and laughing. I'll catch you later!" - Alex. _She smiled at the text, she went in the bathroom to go shower.

* * *

Seems like Chrissy and Alex are hitting something off, right? I find it cute.

At least 3 reviews for this chapter and I'll write and upload the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I've been in my writing mood so I decided to update this wonderful story. I've also changed to 1st person on this story as well...it makes more sense to me. Bare with me if there's barley drama in this one. Haha, thank you guys for reading!**

* * *

I woke up to the wonderful text messagee from Alex. I smiled and laughed while looking up at the ceiling. I was in a pretty good damn mood, I went into the restroom, took a shower and got dressed. I really didn't want to get dolled up so I just put my favorite McFiy shirt on, with my black shorts and shoes. Curled my hair and packed up my stuff for our next flight out. I believe we were flying out to Orlando but I wasn't too sure. Heading downstairs to the lobby and I see Alex standing there.

"Alex! I woke up to a wonderful text message. Thanks!" I went up and hugged them.

"No problem! It's what a good friend does for a friend. I'll always be there Chrissy. Well, I don't want to get all deep, and if I do, it would take hours and we would miss our flight, speaking of flights, we should get in the cab and head to the airport." Alex yelled. I smiled and took his hand. We made it just in time for our flight. We ended having to sit next to each other, instead of having to tell each other about ourselves through text message, I wanted to tell him face to face, I wanted to have that connection with him.

"So, Chrissy, what was like it back home before you became a wrestler and stuff?"

"I really hate to talk about it but, I really hate having to be there. Constantly being put down about my wrestling future and stuff. I couldn't stand it. But, I met Christian and Jack at a house show, they trained me about boom, here I am." I said as my eyes got watery Just by talking about it, it just made me a bit emotional but, I'm glad where I am. I wouldn't be here if I didn't meet Christian and Jack. I'm so thankful for having them in my life. "But anyways, last night, you told me you had to go through FCW to get here. FCW for me was pretty fun. I loved living down in Flordia and having to be near the beach and stuff. But, I live in LA now. It was hard to get used to but, I'm good." I said as I giggled.

"You sure are different Chrissy. I like that, a lot."

"I'm sitting here, blushing like a idiot but thanks Alex. Sorry if I'm being awkward or anything."

"Your cheeks are rosemary red right now and of course not, I thought I was being the awkward one here. That's something we share I guess?"

"I guess so Alex. One thing we share in common." Those blue waterfall eyes, I just stared into them, he caught me looking at him so I quickly looked down like if I've been looking at the magazine the entire time. He just laughed, so did I. After a 6 hour flight, we were finally in Orlando. The wonderful beach smell, I sure in hell enjoyed that. Alex and I ended up being in different cabs that time, I got the hotel. While I was walking in, I was checking her phone, she was on twitter at the time and I sees Alex's update.

"_There's always that one special person in your life. I had a wonderful plane ride. Might head to the beach later, everyone have wonderful afternoon." _I smiled like if I got the hugest chocolate cake. But, I end up walking into the dang wall.

"Ouch. Son of a bitch. 23rd time that's happened since I freakin been a WWE Diva..."

"23rd? Wow, I've only ran into a wall about once Chrissy." There he was, standing over me. He lended his hand to pick me, he grabbed me and I smiled.

"Thanks Alex. I just really need to pay attention when I'm on my phone.."

"I understand. You seem to have a lot of bags there. Mind if I help?"

"Sure." I said as we head to the elevator. Get got kinda awkward in the elevator. I really didn't want to say anthing after that embrassing moment that just happened in the lobby. We got to my room, and dropped my bags in the room. I jumped on my bed.

"This bed is way too comforable right now."

"Chrissy, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's the problem?" I don't know why I said that. Maybe I'm just nervous?

"Chrissy, this has been on my mind for awhile now and I've thought about it so I'm pretty sure I know what I'm saying right now. You're adorable, sweet, nice and just wonderful in my opinion. You're the most gorgeous girl I've seen and no other girl has caught my eye like you did. Your personality, I love it, and mentioning it again...you're gorgeous. I'm freakin glad to have met a girl like you."

"I honestly don't know what to say, nothing like that has ever been said to me. I'm pretty speechless right now..I'm pretty sure I'm being a..." I was cut off by a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than 2 mins. We backed away, all we did was stare at each other. Alex was sure making this change to RAW a pretty damn fun time. I thought it would be horrible but, I thought wrong. Everything seemed just right. He decided to stay and watch movies with me. It was our movie night. We were actually like idiots though, throwing popcorn around, chasing each other. I think we were just too hyper at the time. We finally settled down and went to sleep. It was nice to have him next to me.

I kept waking up every freakin hour, so I decided to get my iPod and listen to McFly, their music was so peaceful and relaxing but I still couldn't go to sleep. I sat on the patio, the wind blowing and the wonderful beach smell.

"I seriously miss being in Orlando..."

"It sounds like you do..." Alex said as he walked up next to me and sat down. "Why are you out there so late? Can't sleep well?

"Yep, that's the problem. I've been having sleeping issues for the past year. I wake up every hour and stuff like that. I don't know what it is but, it needs to go away like now." I said as I laughed.

"Ah, I've had that before. It evenually goes away if you listen to music and stuff. But I see that you're doing that already. Who are you listening to anyways?"

"McFly. Heard of them?"

"I've heard of them but, never really listened to their music. Mind if I listen to test them out?" Alex said as he grabbed the other earphone. He seemed to be enjoy McFly's music. All I saw was him staring into the sky, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"They're not that bad. I should listen to them more often."

"You should. I saw them in concert and I almost past out. They were amazing live, I almost cried as well. Their music relates to me. Back at home in the UK, I would listen to their music to get my mind of things, they helped me through the toughest times in life. And their lyrics, I love them so much. I used to have a bunch of them written on my wall." I said while smiling at him.

"Music is always there to get us through tough times and stuff. Wrestling also helped. When I would get sad or just mad, I would put in a DVD and just watch it. Ah wrestling, so glad to have it in my life. I don't know where I would be without it. I'd probably be a hobo...kidding!" Alex said laughing.

"Totally agree with the whole wrestling thing. It has helped me too, thankful to have it in my life as well." I said. He just smiled at me and caused me to blush.

"Your cheeks are red again! ha! But, your eyes, they look super tired. You should head to bed and get more sleep. If it helps, you should listen to your iPod while trying to sleep, it always helps me, I think it help you."

"Thanks Alex and I'm pretty sure it will. Ha, night." I said as I headed for the bed. That moment, we connected on another level. Damn myself for having these crazy red cheeks.

* * *

It's the next morning and I don't see Alex next to me. I heard the shower and knew he was in there. I woke up and ate some Frosted Flakes. I looked for the outfit, shoes and thought of what hair style to wear. I think I'll just have it straight and wear a headband, I don't feel like doing the curls today. Alex came out with a nice white V-neck, with blue jeans and black nikes.

"Love the outfit, you look super nice today." I said while smiling.

"Thanks Chrissy. Went casual today, no suit." Alex said while laughing. After he was done washing his face, I went into the shower. Afte a good 20 mins, I was finally out of the shower. I was wearing a floral top, with jean shorts and my black vans. Something different, I really don't dress like this all the time. I came out and Alex just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Wow, you look...gorgeous. Pretty speechless right now."

"Oh stop it Alex. I really don't dress like this but something different right? I kinda like it, sorta. But anyways, enough about me. Ready to head to the arena for the house show? I'll drive this time."

"Yeah, let's head there right now." We both headed out the doorway. Alex insisted that he should drive but, I wanted to take the wheel, he was always driving us everywhere. And besides, I liked driving. We got to the arena and it was already filling in. We saw some fans, sighed some autographs, and took pictures.

"I love the fans. I love this job. Sometimes, it's unreal to me. I think to myself and say: Holy shit, am I really in the WWE right now? This job means so much to me I'm just thankful for it. I'm thankful for wrestling." I said all happily.

"I feel what you're saying Chrissy. It's such a great job and the feeling, it's unreal. And believe it, you are here! In the WWE! You earned it, you deserve it, don't ever forget that. Talk to you later? I gotta go head to the locker room and get ready for my match later on tonight." Alex said as he walked away.

"Damnit! I should had asked him already...I swear I don't have the guts for anything...I have to do it before tonight ends though. I can do it, I can do it. But, the girl asking the boy on the date is pretty different, oh well, different is awesome. Okay, okay, okay...Chrissy, you can freakin do this. You _**can do this. You like Alex...**_I'm pretty sure he'll say yes. WELL DUH, he likes me too. Okay, after his match, I'll ask him." I said to myself. _**Am I really going to ask Alex on a date?**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 done! Aw, Chrissy and Alex, so damn adorable. I had fun writing this chapter actually. All the ideas come to my mind when I'm writing late at night. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review? :)**


End file.
